The dark aichi Cardfight Vanguard
by JoshLoveAnime
Summary: What happens when link joker is defeated by aichi but void still have plans?what is the terrifying secrets aichi is trying to cover? Lemon alert?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a fanfiction And i hope to do it constantly as a training to be a anime scriptwriter,all my stories will be updated as chapters so do guide me along the you enjoyed it please leave a like,comment too!

It was a normal day for the timid blur hair person, he did not know what the future had in hold for him.

Yo aichi, aichi, yr running late already, aichi's beloved sister waking him up.

Aichi pov

oh i wish i could sleep longer-_-/

Emi pov

i though your meeting ur friends at cardcapital,especially kai is fighting you later on

Normal pov

having heard the name kai, aichi just suddenly felt energetic and got out from his bed, dressing up to have his breakfast

Emi mumbled quietly "that brother of mine"

Having the breakfast prepared by his mum, served by his sister, aichi is really leading a carefree live after the invasion of link joker

Aichi pov(mind too in this line)

This time i shall beat kai, im sure of it, lets do it my avatar!

Taking out the heroic looking card, the glow of that card shines upon aichi, its blaster blade Liberator

however, something seems to be bothering aichi, even after the threat of link joker seems to be gone

While walking to cardcapital, aichi psyqualia suddenly worked up, its unusual unless something serious happened

Aichi pov

Whats going on?im feeling uneasy this few days,dun tell me

Normal pov

Aichi thought was disturbed by izaki and morikawa (loser ).

Hey guys, ohayo!

Morning aichi, hows it going?

Its been great izaki

Morikawa pov

GUYS!TODAY IS THE DAY, I SHOW CARDCAPITAL THE POWER OF GRADE 3S, SINCE MY DISCIPLINE CAN MAKE IT AS THE WORLD CHAMPION, I SHALL DOMINATE THE WORLD WITH THE MOSY POWERFUL DECK WHICH I BUILD

izaki pov

so called "most powerful" he nvr learns

sigh...

Normal pov

aichi is there laughing, but still having that feeling, like something bad is going to happen

Hey morning guys, aichi said when entering the door, misaki said hey while reading her book with assistant managet meowing(so kawaii!)

Kai didnt even bother greeting, but his best buddy is there, miwa giving thr cheerful look saying kai

Kamui pov

Aichi onesann!

Whats been holding you back for so long

Aichi pov

nothing kamui, starting to feel nervous

Normal pov

So after a few round of cardfighting it was noon, so miwa and izaki decided to get lunch for everyone WHEN suddenly a strange looking dark coloured red energy ball flew right in into the shop

It seems to be a random particle, everyone is at lost, but could sense the evil aura lurking inside it

The strange energy just flew straight into aichi body, inserting all the energy into it and disappeared

Aichi having taken so much energy, also suffered much strains,collapsed,fainting

AICHI!

(FOLLOW AND LIKE FOR MORE, I PROMISE TO CONTINUE AND END EVERY STORY I WRITE)

(ALSO I WILL PUBLISH A NEW CHAPTER ALMOST EVERYDAY, SO STAY TUNE)


	2. Chapter 2 the beginning

Well guys this is chapter 2 and i hope you enjoy, feel free to comment ur thoughts, maybe give an idea of how the story should proceed may give me an inspiration, a like will be comforting too

Kamui pov

AICHI ONEESAN! Kamui exclaim

You alright bro?

Normal pov

Aichi seems to be unresponsive, with that dark aura surrounding him.

Misaki said "what is happening guys, it cant be link joker again?when is this going to end"

Kai was there, starting to get worried, expressing his thoughts

"I think that this is different, a much larger evil energy thats is within aichi himself"

The others helped aichi up the shop, into misaki room to rest

Out of the blue, someone wearing a strange outfit came in

Misaki said "im sorry, the shop is closed for today"

The mysterious figure exclaim"i can sense her energy,where did you hid her, wait my apologies, him" **

Normal pov

The person was weird, wearing something that they never seen before, but can feel the energy within him thats hes been leaking out, somewhat similar to link joker"

Kai pov

"It cant be"

Kai exclaimed "do you by any chance been referring to aichi? "

Kamui the always energetic person shouted " dun you even try, or even think of taking aichi AWAY ! "

The mystery person replied "its rude to not address me by my name, my name is zora,and whoever that aichi guy is,i think its Emilia sama earthling name which sound totally stupid"

You seems so arrogant misaki said in a corner, want a Cardfight?

Sorry, weak earthlings like you dun even derserve my time to cardfight, or killing you would dirty my blade

At the same time, he took out a vanguard card, but different, it materialize into a gauntlet, blasting a shockwave at misaki

The shock was too big for misaki to handle, instantly fainting on the spot with some bruises

MISAKI SAN! EVERYONE SHOUTED

How dare u hurt misaki,kamui exclaimed

Zora pov

I shall be back next time, with more people, so just surrender Emilia sama to us, and disappeared into thin air as if magic

Misaki woken up, miwa asked if she was alright but she assured em she was by applying some medication.

Kai pov

"Who are they"

Kai asked " do any of you know those people?why are they after aichi, and how they have such tremendous power? " thinking that he will call ren later asking about the situation

Everyone shook their head when kai asked,also lost by whatever had happened

Naoki just barge in "I HEARD SOMETHING BIG HAPPENED,WHOS HERE TO DISCRUPT THE PEACE"

"shut up hot headed juvenile" shingo exclaimed

"You then shut up granny glasses" naoki replied

Can you guys cut it off misaki said with a stern voice scaring both of them

"Theres people after aichi so we would really need everyone help to protect him"

Naoki shouted " no matter who come, i will just finish then off with my fist"

So guys thats the end of chapter 2,chapter 3 will be publish very soon so please stay tune


	3. Chapter 3 Answers part 1

Hey guys this is chapter 3 and i hope you guys had been enjoying this series, big thanks to whoever corrected me and be sure to check them out to, as always ur free to comment ur thought and a like will be great

Aichi dream

its was a dark day, with the moon in a more creepy light shining though the darkness of the night, the dark red skies had made aichi fear to the core.

"Where is this place" aichi was in thought, but suddenly a odd dragon just came to stab aichi, "Emilia, this is what you get for betraying us, the races of..."

Normal pov

Aichi woke up and was breathing heavily, he could still feel that his chest hurt, but manage to got out of bed.

The moment aichi walked out of the room, he saw miwa helping applying medication on misaki, worried, he immediately asked, "guys whats wrong with misaki san?why was she hurt"

Most of them(aichi friends) had argeed before hand to not tell aichi what happened to prevent him from worrying and to rest well, so miwa just replied with a smile thats look forcefully expressed "misaki tripped over a box just now, she be alright "

Kamui exclaimed "hey bro you should ve resting, you havent fully recovered"

Aichi just gave the sweet smile to kamui, and assured him he was alright

Kai just came from nowhere and said "we need a answer to all of this,so how about i will go look up ren while someone please call takuto to explain to situation "

Finishing his sentence, kai left the shop while misaki gave a call to takuto

*Phonecall conversation

Misaki:hello

takuto:yes?what can i help you with?

Misaki:this is misaki,something had happened to aichi

Takuto:what happened

Misaki:a dark energy balled flew and is been absorb into aichi body, and some mystery person came

Takuto:i be on my way(end of call)

Kai pov

He was walking towards team asteroid building when he saw ren walking past, holding a cream puff on his hand, was going to eat it but kai tap him on the shoulder, shocking him and dropping the puff on the floor

Ren turned around, "hey kai whats was that for, buy me a new cream puff"

Kai : "no chance,anyway something happened"

Ren: "you finally hook up with a girl, ren joked"

Kai: "its serious ren, stop fooling around"

While kai was explaining the rest of the situation to ren, a black and luxurious car stopped outside cardcapital, takuto stepped out, heading into the shop ,asking for details

Misaki : "so to cut it shortly,a dark energy ball suddenly came in ,being absorb by aichi, then some guy came was able to turn a vanguard card into a weapon"

Naoki interrupted : " and his name was, Awhhh, cant remember "

Shingo added: "it was zora "

Ren and kai at this time came back to the shop,ren just said "if the energy balled was able to be absorbed by aichi, surely he must know something, lets go and ask him shall we? "

Guys ik this chapter maybe be boring and short compared to the last 2, but chapter 4 and 5 is where things start to proceed,stay tune for more


	4. Chapter 4 Answers part 2

Hey guys sry for uploading this chapter so late, been busy with holiday hw as it ending alr, be sure to follow my story and comment yr thoughts if u hav any

Normal pov

Everyone waited til aichi is feeling better then start to ask him their doubts

Kai said "i believe you owe us an explanation aichi"

Kamui exclaimed behide while jumping because of his height and his friend crowding around aichi in front "you can trust us Aichi ONeesan"

Aichi left out a deep breath, then explained " i came from another planet, i came from the planet qray, the brother planet of cray, for time we communicate with our brother planet though potals and Vanguard cards, but 1 day, 1 of our planet scientist discovered a weird ore, allowing us to manifest power in vanguard cards and use first this power is meant for defending our empire, but when it was used by a evil force, my mum decided to leave, and we end up here, however i didn't regret it because i met all of you，great friends to me".

Everyone was shocked when they heard what aichi said,but when was like "wait, if we could use our cards and fight, WOW, SO COOL"

"Quiet!" Exclaimed misaki, giving a look so creepy to shut the mighty ren up

"I believe its time to tell the truth" kai said in a deep tone, its no use trying to hide it any further"

Miwa replied "theres a guy who can use the power of cards and his name is zora"

"ITS, ITS ZORA,im sry guys to drag you into this, but no more" he grabbed his deck, and disappeared like as if magic

Everyone is puzzled, misaki Exclaimed "if aichi is that worried about us, something big must be happening, and he do not wish to implicate us in this, but as his friends we should help him, what could we do?"

Miwa head lit up ,saying "if something big is to happened, surely he will go home to check on his mother and sister, how about we wait for him there?"

"Brilliant!" Kamui shouted, and everyone went to wait for aichi outside his house,however aichi could sense their presence outside his place, so he avoided going back.

"We been waiting here for ages already, wheres aichi?" Naoki asked with a sleepy tone, lying down beside aichi house,

Being too worried about his family, he tried to sneak pass by entering by the back door, But misaki caught glimpse of him and shouted "AICHI!"

Aichi tried to run away, but naoki manage to hold down aichi, "whats with you buddy?"

Shingo exclaimed " we are all ready to face the threat, TOGETHER Sendou Kun "

Aichi looked down,hesitate for a few moments then gave each of his friends a gem of different colour, then explained the use of it

"This is an energy crystal, try to hold it and it will be transfer into ur body, with that you can use part of your cards weapons or parts of them, with a time limit of 4mins which will increase by time, if your strong enough you can chose to equip to use a full body equip, which you will become a unit with their full strength,but the maximum time of using it will be 2mins or your life will be in danger"

Aichi added " it would be wise to split up from now on, as the only enemy that came here is zora, but more in future, in addition the crystal act as a communication device too"

Aichi left, wondering why he had done that, implicating his friends, but his glad they are willing to do it,risking their life

So guys this is end of the chapter ,the next chapter will be uploaded shortly so stay tune


	5. Chapter 5 Bonds part 1

Chapter 5 is here,follow my story if you wish to read more, and comment ur thoughts and maybe i could get some idea from you guys too, feel free to pm me and lets start the chapter

It was a dark night, aichi couldn't fall asleep, but when he did,he had a nightmare, of all his friends and family being tortured, killed,in all sorts of trouble, when aichi woke up, he saw emi wiping his sweat

Emi asked " you having a nightmare nee san?"

Aichi replied "yeah, its morning already huh"

Dressing up, he wondered if everyone is alright,after his breakfast, he decide to head to cardcapital, he was relieve to see everyone was there except...

Aichi asked "wheres Kamui, aichi asked in a worried tone"

Shingo replied " must be still sleeping "

Your wrong everyone, zora came busting in, holding kamui as hostage.

"Let kamui go! His innocent"

Zora replied in a sarcastic way "oh i cant,hes ur friend and if i did release him, i would be dead, you wont be sacrificing ur friend, will you? "

"I dun wish to fight everyone single of you here, so lets make a trade, only 1 of you, bring me sendou aichi at that mountain by 2 hours, if not, you will see what happens to this brat "

Kamui shout off " aichi, dun..."

"Silence!" Zora exclaimed

"So what will be ur decision sendou aichi". zora asked before leaving

"Its all my fault, my fault that kamui is captured" aichi bang the table with tears flowing down his checks

"Dun worry aichi, we will think of something, but we need a plan,good one to rescue kamui" naoki comforting aichi

Shingo was there at a corner, when he took up, everyone thought he was going to contribute a brilliant idea but he replied to naoki "for once your thinking logically hot headed juvenile"

It might seems to be a joke shingo is trying to pull to make everyone spirits up, but the situation wouldn't be any better.

Aichi on the otherhand, stood up,apologize that he had made kamui land in that situation but everyone reassured him thats its not.

Ren on the other hand,was thinking seriously for once, and finally contributed something " you know, we dun have to act like what zora say, let aichi go alone, we could sent some people with cards that make them able to camouflage with the surroundings or fly,protecting aichi along the way"

"LETS do this!" Naoki Exclaimed, but was again disappointed when kai said zora could sense magic(cards energy) and their presence.

"I should be able to hide ur energy for a while,but try to conserve ur energy and use it wisely" aichi then proceed to cast a barrier on shingo and misaki, who both were able to camouflage with the surroundings at the mountain.

Kai at first decide to escort aichi,but naoki insisted to be the one instead, so kai entrusted him the important task of protecting aichi.

On the mountain

Zora sense Aichi and another person coming up, smirking, thought that everything could go his way.

"Oh my, its great to see you succumb to my Request and bring me Sendou Aichi, or should i say, Emilia" zora said while laughing hard,bringing kamui over

"Now we will do the trade, quietly walk over here and you can have this kid"

"NOW!" Aichi shouted, with both shingo and misaki in "full body equip" ,they transform into a unit of their choice,was able to quickly rescue kamui as well as planning to take down Zora, but the smile on Zora face is still..

Stay tune for chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6 Bonds part 2 (Kamui X Aichi)

Chapter 6 is here guys, pls follow the story if u liked it, comment ur thoughts and i shall improve, givr some ideas to me for plot advancement too

Zora smile made everyone feared, he said without fear " i have anticipated yr EVERY move Sendou Aichi, for that i have brought along the rebels knights"

"The Rebels?" Aichi said in fear, when naoki thought it was nothing,5 knights then appear from a magic potal zora cast, each in a suit of armour, all of them seems to be powerful, pledging their allegence to void.

"Sendou Aichi, you shld remember dun you?how powerful they are" zora exclaimed while commanding the rebels to attack

One of the knights blast a energy beam at misaki and shingo, Aichi managed to deflect it by casting a barrier, however it used up all the magic and physical energy inside aichi, instantly he fainted but naoki grabed hold of him.

"AICHI you alright?" Naoki tried to communicate with the Blue headed boy but he was unresponsive.

Without wasting any time, the knights tried to attack naoki, but was blocked by naoki gauntlet.

Naoki, Misaki, Shingo had a intense battle with the knights, trying to hold them down til kai and the others arrive, after sending the call for help, however Naoki managed to land a punch with his gauntlet on one of the knights even the disadvantage they had

Unknown to them, Aichi had been already taken away by Zora, Aichi being still unconscious,unable to ordered the knights to retreat ,casting a potal for their departure, (at this moment naoki knew he fucked up) "ok thats just a joke i wanna imply, not the story, lel"

Naoki was dumbfolded, realising he had lose Aichi, Zora took noticed and fired a beam at him, but Misaki jumped in front of Naoki, taking the blow for him, and her magic equipment being uncasted due to the damage she taken.

"Misaki san, how dare you do this to her!" Naoki exclaimed in rage, his energy seems to be increasing by alot due to the rage

1 of the knights who got hit by naoki asked before leaving "hey kid, ur punch is pack whats ur name"

"Its NAOKI!" Naoki replied while charging, preparing for a counter wouldnt let Naoki attack hit, So he closed up the potal and Naoki dumbfolded once again.

At the same moment, kai and the rest arrived at the mountain,they were expecting a kamui to be rescue but to their horror, they found Misaki lying injured, unconscious, Shingo barely being to stand,Naoki sitting there in tears,shocked towards fact that Aichi got taken away due to his failure protecting him.

Kai realising the situation, began to worried when he couldn't caught glimpse of Aichi,asked "hey, where is Aichi?"

They saw kamui briefly replying to kai, judging from his guilty face, the rest knew what had happened, Aichi is gone.

Misaki was bought to the hospital immediately, the rest was back at cardcapital, Naoki immediately kneeled down, with his head on the floor, he cant bear to even look at the others after his failure, apologising for his inability to even keep Aichi safe, and for getting Misaki severely injured.

"This is why in the first place, you should let me be the one accompanying Aichi at the negotiation, look at what you have done" Kai angrily exclaimed, but his reaction was understandable,because he just lost one of his closest friend.

"Look, dun blame Naoki, its My fault Aichi OneSann is taken, if he didnt came to rescue me" kamui trying to take the blame but miwa reinforced the fact that its no point to point fingers, its to save Aichi.

Everyone had lost hope of rescuing Aichi, after all, they didnt even knew where Zora teleported to, without a location they can do nothing.

"About that guys, i have an idea of how to find Aichi" Shingo remarked with his glasses shining bright

So guys this is end of chapter 6,stay tune for chapter 7


End file.
